Springtrapped
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: A fnaf 3 fanfiction. Springtrap never meant to hurt anyone... because it wasn't his fault.


Fear. That was all he ever felt now. He sat against the wall, thinking. Yes, thinking. Machines didn't have minds of their own. Or at least, most of them didn't. Sometimes he felt like his mind wasn't really his own anymore. Any moment now. Of course, it came-

_"__...Listen to me…"_

He shook his head. "No… not this time…"

_"__...do as I say…"_

"NO!"

_"__Why do you have to do this every time?"_

An electric shock went through his body, and soon he stood up, but not with his consent. His movements weren't his own now. They belonged to the entity taking residence within him. He sighed as his body was piloted through Fazbear's Fright. He hated the place. It was shameful the way the staff displayed the relics from the old locations as a horror attraction. Many of those things had brought joy to children, and didn't deserve to be portrayed as scary. He looked at the exposed wires. They were a huge threat, but why didn't the company take care of that already? He didn't fix it because his hands were too big and clumsy. He heard a few hissing noises in the hallway, those hisses belonged to the phantoms no doubt. They were hissing because they hated him. No… it wasn't him they hated. It was the thing inside of him that they hated.

Why did HE have to go through this? He never hurt anyone! Or at least not on purpose, he thought to himself, thinking of the spring lock. He was forever trapped with this other being. He wasn't his own entity now. He was a monster. A puppet. A tool. He rarely got to control his own actions anymore. His eye twitched as a horrible squelching noise came from his torso. Even though he was a machine, he could feel the corpse inside of him as it continued to decay. It was disgusting. He was just a vessel now. No one loved him anymore. He remembered the day he was discovered in the safe room. In truth, he had WANTED to say locked up for obvious reasons. He wanted to be away from people in order to avoid hurting them, or worse- murdering them. He never wanted to murder anybody. It was all the other being's doing. All of it. "Why do you do this to me?"

_"__Because I can, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"I hate you."

_"__I know you do."_

"You're disgusting."

_"__Ah ah ah~ it looks like we're almost to the office so no more talking." _

Another electric shock went through him, and he was unable to speak. A voice came out of his maw, and it wasn't his. "That's better." It was weird hearing the other one speak this way. Normally he only heard him in his head._ "You're a monster"_, he thought. "Yes I am. We're going to get that guard tonight."

_"__You mean YOU are going to get the guard."_

"Precisely."

He could do nothing as his body went down the hallway and stopped at the large window that looked into the office. There was the guard, who was shivering with fear as he stared at him. He wanted to comfort the guard in some way, maybe even hug him, but he couldn't. He wasn't a bad guy at all, the other entity just forced him to be one. The other entity… the killer… the one who started it all. And now he was stuck with him for good, providing homage for his sick, twisted soul. Sometimes the soul's influence was so great, that on a few occasions he felt twisted himself. Insane. "Soon you'll be just like me… a killer", the other whispered in a hissing voice.

_"__NO! NEVER!"_

"Oh yes you will. You have to do what I say remember?"

His body went by the doorway and peeked into the office. He looked at the guard.

_"__No… please… not this… anything but this…"_

The guard pulled up the maintenance panel and his body lurched forward, slinking into the office. The moment the guard put away the panel, his body grabbed the guard, and began to rip them apart, the one controlling him roaring with laughter. And he couldn't stop it. Blood and organs spilled everywhere, the guard's screams echoing through the attraction. He wanted to close his eyes so he didn't have to see it, but of course he was unable to. The guard's mutilated corpse just sat in the chair, barely looking like the guard anymore. The arms and legs were torn off, and were scattered about the office. The most damage was done around the facial area. His chest was torn open, the inside all ripped up. The killer was still laughing with sadistic glee. He knew it would happen eventually. "Do you like what you see my little pet? This is what you do now. The guard died at your hands. You're a killer just like me."

This was it. he was trapped. No, he wasn't just trapped. He was…

Springtrapped.


End file.
